


The Mall

by Olsies



Series: Not An Answer to the World [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean in Panties, Genderqueer Castiel, Human Castiel, M/M, Oral Sex, Panty Kink, domestic ish?, genderqueer!cas, going to the mall, human!Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 04:12:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1674293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olsies/pseuds/Olsies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Sam convinces Dean to take Cas to the mall and Cas discovers Victoria's Secret, Cinnabon, and Claire's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mall

**Author's Note:**

> For some time now, I wanted to write a follow up to 'Pagans, Coats, and Notes.' You can read this as a standalone, and not miss anything. When I wrote the first fic, I was just starting to explore what I wanted from Cas.
> 
> This fic takes place several months later, and Cas is in a very different place. Cas's pronouns are jee/jeir/jem. For a better understanding of gender neutral pronouns please see [X](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gender-specific_and_gender-neutral_pronouns) as well as [X](http://jayceland.com/blog/archive/2011/01/30/jayces-gender-neutral-pronouns/).
> 
> If you have any further questions you can also contact me on my [tumblr](http://bifics.tumblr.com/) and we can chat. I hope you like this. :)

The mall was huge. There were so many smells and sounds that Cas wasn’t sure where to start. Dean was trying to drag jem to the health food store that Sam had requested a gift card from just so he could come back later and buy the thing he knew Dean and Cas would get wrong, but Cas wanted to go to the open play area where all the kids were.

“Please, Dean!” Cas pulled towards the open area.

“Cas, there’s nothing over there for us,” he said. “Come on. In, out!”

“But there’s so much to look at!” Cas said pulling away. Jee went and stood at the edge of play area. Dean sighed, wishing heaping coals upon his brother who had suggested it was a good idea to bring Cas along to the mall.

“Whatever, just-just stay there,” Dean said. He rushed off to the store thinking Cas couldn’t get in much trouble. He kept glancing back at Cas, wishing he had the super angel hearing, but watching for trouble as he rushed in the store. Cas couldn’t help but smile as the kids climbed all over the play area. Each play piece looked like a breakfast food group. There was a stack of pancakes with a bacon slide, a cup of orange juice that was a tower, and butter knives that were teeter totters. It was wonderful. Some of the kids were rougher than others though, and his concerned Cas a little. There were so many of them, just waiting to trip over each other. A little girl fell in front jem and jee knelt to help her up without even thinking. The girl’s mother came running up to them.

“Oh, thank you,” she said glancing at Cas, raising her eyebrow a little at the seemingly grown man in a knee length rainbow skirt over some old, holey jeans, sparkle flip flops and an AC/DC t-shirt.

“It’s no problem,” he said. The little girl had rushed off. The woman looked to the kids.

“Which one is-”

“Come on, Cas, time to get out of here,” Dean said grabbing jeir arm and tugging jem away.

“I don’t have-I was just curious…” The woman’s face turned from curious to alarmed as Cas was tugged away. Cas turned to Dean. “Where are we going now?” Jee asked.

“Home,” Dean said. “We got Sam’s birthday present…”

“But Dean,” Cas said. “I’ve never… what is this?” Dean was dragging jem past a Victoria’s Secret. The panties looked so soft and comfortable. Jee didn’t even have to say anything, Dean was already blushing and dragging Cas in the store. There was a Five for Twenty-Five sale, so Dean told Cas to go crazy. He almost immediately regretted it when Cas thrust jeir hands into a bin of the pinkest, frilliest panties in the whole store. Some of the women around them raised their eyebrows, but most of them said nothing. One of them did giggle when Cas pulled out a see through mesh pair from the second bin and held them up to show Dean.

“You don’t want those,” she said.

“I don’t?” Jee asked.

“It’ll chafe. You want something with less mesh.” She found another pair of the same color that was more cloth than mesh or lace. “Here,” she said. “This is much more comfortable.” Cas took the panties from her.

“But I like the mesh,” jee said. The woman looked over at Dean and winked. Dean pretended to be interested in the rack next to him until he realized it was booty shorts, and then he just pulled out his phone, blushing so red the woman giggled again.

“Let me help you. I’m Tara,” she held out her hand.

“Cas,” jee said taking her hand. They shook. It took forty-five minutes for them to pick out panties that were both cute and comfortable. Cas refused to let Dean look at them. “It’s a surprise,” jee said.

“Everyone can hear you,” Dean complained. The cashier rang them up and Dean grabbed the bag and Cas. “Now. Home.” But he really should have picked his route better. Dean walked them right past the food court and therefore right past Cinnabon.

“Dean! That! Let’s get one of those!” Cas said dragging Dean towards the restaurant. “Please!”

“Cas, can’t we just go home?” Dean whined, and Cas knew jee’d won. Jee dragged Dean over to the counter and ordered a cinnamon roll and cup of coffee for them to share. They sat down at one of tables. Cas took a bite and moaned. “Seriously, Cas? Can’t you…” Cas shoved a piece of pastry in Dean’s mouth and Dean found himself groaning. “Oh, gawd, that’s good.”

“And you were going to walk right by it,” Cas said putting another piece in jeir own mouth, sucking some of the frosting off jeir fingers.

“You really do wanna kill me, don’t you?” Dean asked trying to adjust himself without anyone noticing. Cas laughed a little. Jee had a little frosting on the side of jeir lip. Dean leaned forward and wiped it off with his thumb. Cast grabbed his wrist and held it.

“Come here,” Cas said. Dean groaned a little but leaned forward. Cas kissed him, licking into his mouth, moaning a little. “You taste better than the roll,” Cas declared.

“Good,” Dean said. They finished the roll and walked towards the exit, but suddenly Cas saw Claire’s and before Dean could even say ‘no’, Cas was in the store looking at the earrings. There were so many to choose from. Dean decided to give Cas ten minutes in the store before he went in after jem. There weren’t that many people in there to harass jem which honestly was all Dean cared about. When the ten minutes were up, Dean nearly had a heart attack because the sales lady had Cas in the piercing chair, although she was no where to be seen.

“Uh, Cas, what are you doing?” Dean asked.

“Nothing,” Cas said. “The lady is getting me some hoops so you can pierce my ears at home.” Dean breathed a sigh of relief. “She told me I couldn’t wear these for a few weeks, but eventually.” Cas grinned as jee held up a few different sets of earrings. Some were food and some were little animals.

“Are those the ones you want?” Dean asked.

Cas nodded. “Please… And this?” He held up some rainbow suspenders with little wings on them. Dean felt his heart crack a little. It had been almost six months, and it was obvious that Cas missed his grace. Also, Cas’s attraction to anything that sparkled or had color had only exploded since Christmas. _And to think… It all started with nail polish…_

“Sure, babe,” Dean said. “Just as long as we can get out of here soon…” Cas nodded. The sales lady came back and handed Cas a bunch of things, explaining the importance of ear cleanliness and that Cas was _not to take out the earrings for at least six weeks_. When Cas asked what would happen if jee did, the lady just laughed.

“Your ears will turn green and fall off,” she said. “Make sure to check out the lip gloss section. It’s buy-one-get-one-half-off,” she said and started to reshelf some product. Cas got out of jeir seat and went to find the stand, and of course the little bastard found a Cinnabon chapstick. Jee held it up for Dean.

“Please!” Jee said. Dean smirked.

“I take it you don’t remember the lip gloss that tasted like frosting?” Dean asked. Cas’s face fell and then Dean felt bad. “Maybe this one is different,” he said taking the package from Cas. “Pick another…” Cas smiled a little, and glanced at the rack. One of the items was a matte blue lipstick. Jee didn’t even hold it up for Dean’s approval, just added it to the stack and went to the counter. The sales woman looked amused as she rang them up but said nothing. From Claire’s they made it to the Impala without Cas getting distracted. Dean stopped at Sonic on the way back to the Bunker and Cas got a grape slush. Jee was really amused when jeir whole mouth turned purple and checked it in the mirror every few seconds.

When they got home, Kevin was working on some angel tablet research and Sam was making dinner. Cas immediately went and holed up in jeir and Dean’s room, barely saying hi to the others.

“You didn’t let jem get me anything else, did you?” Sam asked warily. Dean shook his head.

“It’s all for jem. Jee picked out-well… let’s just say Cas discovered Victoria's Secret and Claire’s…”

“Claire’s? You mean that shop for six year old girls?” Sam asked. Dean nodded.

“Yeah, but at least Cas had the sense to let me pierce jeir ears and not the lady at the store…” Sam smiled and chuckled a little.

“That’ll be fun,” he said.

“Yeah,” Dean said. “Do you need any help…?” Dean indicated to the dinner. Sam shook his head, no.

“Go. Go play with Cas and jeir panties…” Dean turned and blushed as he rushed off to his room. He knocked just to warn Cas he was coming in and then slipped in. Dean nearly choked when he saw Cas. Cas had changed out of jeir clothes and jee was wearing nothing but a black miniskirt and see through baby blue lace panties. Cas was holding up the skirt, admiring the way it looked on jem.

“Do you like it?” Cas asked turning and dropping the skirt. Cas had also put on the lipstick. In the past few months, jee’d gotten really good at makeup. Dean nodded not trusting his voice as he crossed the room. He kissed Cas, not caring that he was getting blue lipstick all over both of them. “I got a surprise for you too,” Cas said reaching into the pink striped bag. “I hope you don’t mind… I know… I know how much-” Jee held out the swath of pink cotton to Dean. It looked nothing like Rhonda Hurley’s but that was ok, better in fact. Because this was _for_ him _from_ Cas; from the person Dean loved most on this planet. Dean was dropping his pants before he even was aware of his actions, toeing out of his boots even though he hated that because he knew if he hesitated at all Cas would feel bad.

Trying to get Cas to a confidant place was hard. For years the gender thing hadn’t seemed to bother jem, but then when jee lost jeir grace and there was no seeming cure, it began to matter. Because no matter what was on the outside, Cas wasn’t a man, wasn’t human. But without jeir grace, Cas also seemed to lose some of jeir self confidence. Around Christmas, things seemed to get better, but then there was the week in February where Cas refused to get out of bed and Dean had no idea as to what to do.

Sam had come to the rescue, invading Cas’s room despite jeir protests. Sam sat with Cas over his laptop so Cas could see that even though it wasn’t exactly the same, there were others out there like jem, others who didn’t fit the binary, who didn’t like feminine _or_ masculine pronouns. And that was how they stumbled upon Jayce’s Gender Neutral Pronouns. They were all surprised at how Cas really perked up from this seemingly small change. Jee perked up even more when Kevin offered to take jem shopping for something cute even if it was just at Walmart. Apparently Kevin knew a few genderqueer kids in high school, so this wasn’t new to him.

Pulling on the panties Dean wanted to both affirm the normalcy of ‘men’ wearing panties but also show that there wasn’t much that Cas could get him that he didn’t like. Once they were in place, Dean stood up and looked at Cas through the mirror. He’d filled out a lot since Rhonda had made him try on the panties, and true to Cas’s acute awareness about most things Dean, they fit right. Dean stood there in his black Kansas shirt and just stared at himself for a minute. Cas held his hand out to touch Dean but hesitated.

“You look-you look really pretty,” jee said. “Do you like them?”

“Love them,” Dean said stepping into Cas’s space and kissing jem. “Course I like ‘em… thank you. I would never have…”

“I know…” Cas said pulling Dean close. Dean licked his way into Cas’s mouth, moaning a little as his cock brushed against Cas’s. The material was so thin. Dean thrust his hips forward again making Cas groan this time.

“I wanna…” Dean started and Cas just nodded. Dean dropped heavily to his knees, trying to pretend it didn’t hurt as much as it did, but then Cas’s hand was on his shoulder, Cas’s cock covered by the skimpiest of materials in front of his face.

“That woman-that Tara woman-she said blue would go well, ‘cause of my eyes,” Cas said as Dean lifted the skirt, taking in the cut. Cas’s cock and balls bulged against the material a little, but it fit well. Dean pulled down the skirt and let it drop around Cas’s ankles. He slid his fingers up the sides of Cas’s legs, smiling at the thought of the one time Cas had tried and failed miserably to shave jeir legs. Dean slid his hands over Cas’s ass cheeks, smiling at how much was exposed, rubbing the soft skin as he pulled Cas closer to his face. “Don’t you want to-” But Dean shook his head and rubbed his lips over Cas’s cock through the panties. Cas trembled a little. It didn’t take much to bring Cas’s dick into full hardness and start dripping with pre-come. Dean sucked on the tip of jeir cock, tonguing the material. Cas groaned and slid jeir hand through Dean’s hair, gripping it but nothing more. Dean hummed and blew softly on the damp cloth. Cas jerked. “That wasn’t very-” Dean cut jem off by tugging on the lower portion of the lacy material, stroking a finger along the tip of Cas’s penis.

“Be quiet so I can concentrate,” Dean whispered burying his face in the material. There was just enough room in the panties that Dean’s lips could get a real grip on Cas’s cock, his tongue sliding up and down. Cas groaned, throwing jeir head back, canting jeir hips forward, jeir whole body screaming for more. Dean scraped his teeth ever so lightly across Cas’s length and was rewarded with a shaky gasp and white hot liquid dripping through the lace and into Dean’s mouth. Dean sucked until Cas shakily shoved him away, quickly reaching the point of over sensitivity. Dean got to his feet and kissed Cas.

“Have I told you today how much I love you?” Dean asked. Cas shook jeir head, no. “Well I do. Very much… Love you,” he kissed Cas and smiled as Cas tugged on the band of the pink panties.

“My turn?” Jee asked. Dean laughed and dragged Cas to the bed.

“Your turn,” Dean said. “Dealer’s choice.” Cas smirked a little.

“I was hoping you would say that,” jee said as jee pulled out the rainbow suspenders. “Up against the headboard, please, no talking…” Dean bit his lip to keep from laughing, wondering what the other angels would say if they could see Cas now.


End file.
